


Mating Season in the Rain

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a Pokémon battle to Brendan, May tries to reach a Pokémon Center, but is forced to take shelter in a cave due to the heavy rain. It turns out that Kyogre is in his mating season, and he won't stop the rain until his heat is quelled, so May does something unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goombario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/gifts), [Vulpsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/gifts).



May could remember living in the Hoenn region for eight years. But that's not what matters right now. She was currently rushing through Route 120 after she lost a Pokémon battle to Brendan. As far as she knew, the nearest Pokémon Center was somewhere in Lilycove City, but her Swellow was too weak to fly, much to her annoyance. It does not even help that it was currently raining, but as May sprinted through the route, the rain simply got heavier and heavier. She nearly stumbled when she scampered across a puddle, but managed to keep herself from falling flat on her face, considering she is already wet.

"Ugh," groaned May, "this day can't get any worse than this!"

Just as she reached Route 121, May yelped in shock as a lightning bolt struck nearby, soon followed by a loud clap of thunder. She knew it was going to rain today, but she didn't expect the storm to get this bad. She started to suspect that someone might be behind it, or maybe it was just a powerful storm cell. Once she sprinted down a flight of stairs, a powerful gust of wind nearly swept off her feet. May managed to stand her ground, but the wind yanked off her headband, sending it flying.

"Oh, no," panicked May, "not again!"

May sprinted after the headband in an effort to catch it. Only with a big jump did she manage to catch it. Unfortunately, she ended up falling over the edge of the cliff and into the water. May survived the fall, and managed to push herself to the surface and place her headband back on. She struggled to climb back up the cliff, but to no avail, and it didn't help that her Walrein was too weak to surf. Before she could consider swimming back, May noticed a cave underneath the water. Maybe it was never explored before, or maybe it could be a shortcut. She pulled her Devon Scuba Gear out of her fanny pack and put it on before submerging herself underneath the water.

Once May went into the cave entrance, she swam to the surface, took off her scuba gear and glanced around the area, only to notice a tunnel. She climbed out of the water and began wandering through the tunnel. Maybe she could find a place to rest her Pokémon? She wasn't sure how long the tunnel was, but she eventually reached a large chamber with a huge pool of water in the middle. She set down her fanny pack and put away her scuba gear before pulling out her dowsing machine, hoping to find any Revives hidden in the ground. Much to her dismay, she couldn't find anything. She was now considering using the few Revives she had left.

May put away her dowsing machine, but before she could search her fanny pack, she suddenly heard a low growl coming from deep within the cave, prompting her to turn her glance at the pool of water. She noticed a dark silhouette of a large Pokémon rising from the depths, and to add to her curiosity, it flashed red markings. Wait, she can recognize this Pokémon…

May's eyes widened in shock and fear the instant Kyogre emerged from the water, and he looked pissed as he laid his eyes on the trainer as she shivered nervously. She felt vulnerable since her Pokémon were her only defense.

"Kyogre," stammered May, "I-I can explain…"

"I know you," interrupted Kyogre, his markings flashing every time he spoke telepathically, "you're that trainer who stopped the battle between me and my sworn enemy some time ago."

May couldn't speak, so she nodded. She could never forget that day when she had to call forth Rayquaza to stop Kyogre and Groudon, at the ripe age of 12.

"Now what are you doing here?" demanded Kyogre.

"I'm sorry!" panicked May, "I didn't mean to disturb you like this, but I was trying to take shelter from the rain, so I could rest my Pokémon."

"Then why couldn't you find another shelter to hide in?" interrogated Kyogre, "do you intend to fight me?"

"It's just," stuttered May, "my Pokémon are too weak to fight right now."

"Then leave," commanded Kyogre, "I have to take my mind off of something."

"Are you serious?" protested May, "even if I could, I can't just leave you to flood the world again!"

"So you noticed the source of the storm," commented Kyogre.

"Can't you just stop the rain already?!" insisted May.

Kyogre let out a loud roar, startling May. She considered using a Poké ball to catch Kyogre in an attempt to calm him, but she figured that he would simply break free since she hasn't weakened him, considering that she has no Pokémon to fight him.

"I-I can't stop this rain," explained Kyogre, "not until the mating season is over for me."

"Wait," paused May, confused, "what?"

Kyogre nervously blushed while he turned his head away.

"Even legends like myself have their own mating seasons," admitted Kyogre.

"Seriously?" warbled May, "I thought Legendary Pokémon don't need to breed."

Kyogre returned his glance at May.

"You underestimate me, trainer," replied Kyogre, "there are some things you humans don't know about us. I haven't found a mate for a long time, and the only way I could keep my mind off of it is to focus my mind into my ability."

"Then," suggested May, "should I find a mate for you?"

"Do you even know where to look?" objected Kyogre.

May stammered nervously, not sure how to answer the question.

"But of course," continued Kyogre, "we Legendary Pokémon can ask humans to mate with us if we wanted to end our mating season earlier."

May instantly froze at those words. She remembered her few sexual encounters with Brendan, but they were just exploring each other and they used protection each time. But she knew that mating with a Pokémon is highly questionable for most people, not to mention a whole new level. And to make matters worse, she didn't bring any contraceptives. What was she getting herself into? But now that Kyogre has briefly told her about a Legendary Pokémon's breeding habits, it just added a new level of mystery.

"Ok," stammered May, "I-I want to help you, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"How about you come closer," advised Kyogre, "and then I'll show you?"

Nodding in agreement and taking in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, May slipped off her shoes and removed her headband. She cautiously approached the edge of the pool and slowly slipped into the water. Kyogre carefully leaned closer and gently nuzzled his rostrum against her face. May couldn't help but lean in to the touch. She brought her hand closer to the Pokémon and gently stroked underneath his jaw, eliciting a low growl of satisfaction in response.

"Maybe this could be worth the research," May whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" interrupted Kyogre, curious.

May yelped in surprise.

"N-Nothing," stuttered May nervously, "I was just thinking to myself."

"Oh," replied Kyogre, "is it all right if I continue?"

"Uh, sure," nodded May.

Kyogre leaned in and licked May's face, causing her to lean in to the touch as she accepted this unusual method of affection. The next thing she knew, she found herself resting her head on the Pokémon's rostrum, and she could feel his warmth.

"You seem quiet," mentioned Kyogre, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," answered May, "are you feeling a little better now?"

"Not much," replied Kyogre, "would you like to continue?"

"Sure," nodded May, "I would like that. Could you give me a moment, though?"

Kyogre nodded in approval. May proceeded to remove her shirt, her shorts, her biker shorts and then her underwear, tossing them over the rocky edge onto the ground. She didn't even try to conceal her nude body as she returned her glance towards Kyogre and nodded in approval. Upon cue, the ancient Pokémon leaned in and licked her neck, eliciting a soft moan from the trainer. She continued to stroke underneath his jaw as he began to lick between her small breasts, her breath slow and deep as she rested her head on Kyogre's rostrum. She felt lucky that no one else was there to barge in, not even Team Aqua.

May soon felt her loins heating up, if only a little bit. She hoisted herself up on the rocky edge, using her arms to support herself. This gave Kyogre a chance to slowly trace his tongue along her breasts and down her stomach until he located her folds, ignoring her pubic hairs. She gasped at the instant his tongue touched her clit, and she couldn't help but buck her hips to the touch.

"You," paused Kyogre, "actually like this?"

"Y-Yes," gasped May, "keep…going."

May rested her legs on Kyogre's rostrum as he began licking her folds, eliciting moans from the trainer as she closed her eyes. Using one of her hands, she began caressing her breasts one at a time, moving to another at each interval. At the back of her mind, May was wondering why Kyogre was fulfilling her needs when his needs were more important. Maybe he wanted her to enjoy this as well? She got her answer when the Legendary Pokémon probed her entrance with his tongue, and she bucked her hips in response.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but soon, Kyogre withdrew his tongue and focused his eyes on May.

"Kyogre?"

"Do you wish to continue?" asked Kyogre.

"Yeah," nodded May, "should I stimulate you first?"

"No need," assured Kyogre, "I'm as aroused as it is."

Upon cue, Kyogre flipped over onto his back, flashing his cock. May began wondering how she could make it fit. At least he didn't undergo his Primal Reversion, yet. She slipped off the rocky edge and waded towards the Legendary Pokémon before climbing onto his abdomen. She positioned herself over his erection while supporting her weight on her knees. May grasped the tip and gently rubbed it against her folds. Once Kyogre nodded in approval, she slowly slid down on the erection, gasping as it nearly filled her to the deepest point. Of course, she could hear the ancient Pokémon growl in satisfaction, which proves that she's not the only one enjoying this.

Once she managed to fit as much of the erection inside her, May rested her body against Kyogre's belly, her loins quickly heating up as the Legendary Pokémon placed his pectoral fin on her back.

"Do you want me to—" asked Kyogre.

"Please," begged May, "I can't hold it in."

Upon cue, Kyogre started thrusting into May at a slow and steady pace, eliciting moans from the Pokémon trainer. She rolled her hips to match with the thrusts and held onto the Legendary Pokémon's spikes on his jaw. With each stroke, she felt pressure building up inside her, knowing that saving up this amount of pressure meant a nice orgasm. The whole moment felt like a blur until it seemed certain that they were both close. May buried her face into Kyogre's chin as he ground faster. She cried out the instant she hit orgasm, and the ancient Pokémon roared as he released his seed inside her.

After allowing Kyogre to withdraw his cock, May rested on his belly while gasping for breath. After a moment of silence, she slipped off the ancient Pokémon as he flipped over.

"How are you feeling?" asked May.

"Much better now," answered Kyogre.

"Oh, good," smiled May, "I'm glad to hear that."

Kyogre leaned in and licked May's cheek as a way to thank her. Once he ended his stream of kisses, the Pokémon trainer climbed out of the water, dried herself and put her clothes back on. Just as she began pulling out Revives, a thought came to her head and she turned her glance at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Say," asked May, "if I were to lay an egg, where should I meet you so I can show you your child?"

"Perhaps near the Shoal Cave in one year?" suggested Kyogre.

"I'll keep that in mind," nodded May.

May pulled out her PokéNav and jotted down a note. She put away the device and used the Revives to restore her Pokémon, including her Walrein.

"Hey, fellas," sang May, "are you doing ok?"

May's Pokémon cheered in response before she returned them into their Poké Balls.

"Ok," called May, "I'll see you later!"

"Farewell," replied Kyogre, "trainer."

After packing up, May sprinted to the exit of the cave and swam through the water after putting on her Devon Scuba Gear. When she returned to the surface, she noticed that the rain stopped. Maybe her ordeal with Kyogre must have affected the weather. She swam to the concrete and climbed up before sprinting down the path to Lilycove City, hopefully to rest her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Now all she had to do was to figure out how to beat Brendan in their next rematch.


End file.
